CSI Christmas Carols
by cccahill18
Summary: Get into the holiday spirit with the CSI versions of your favorite Christmas tunes, sung by the CSI Christmas Choir!
1. Ecklie Got Run Over By a Reindeer

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI (I asked Santa for it for Christmas, though!) or Elmo and Patsy's "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer_."_

A/N: Here to make your holidays brighter with some CSI Christmas Carols! If you have an idea for a carol, leave it in a review :)

The CSI Christmas Choir Presents:

_Ecklie Got Run Over By a Reindeer_

Ecklie got run over by a reindeer

Walking out from the lab Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and Grissom, we believe.

x-X-x-X-x

He'd been acting like a bigwig,

And we'd begged for him to go.

But he'd forgot some of his files,

So we pushed him out the door into the snow.

(Greg only): Snow?

x-X-x-X-x

When they found him Christmas mornin',

At the scene of the attack,

There were hoof prints on his forehead,

And incriminatin' Claus marks on his back.

x-X-x-X-x

Ecklie got run over by a reindeer

Walking out from the lab Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and Grissom, we believe.

x-X-x-X-x

Now we're all so proud of Grissom,

He's been taking this so well.

See him in there smilin' broadly,

Countin' bugs and looking glad things went so swell.

x-X-x-X-x

It's not Christmas without Ecklie.

Grissom's glad he won't be back.

And we just can't help but wonder:

Should we have saved him when he was under attack?

(Entire Choir): NO!

x-X-x-X-x

Ecklie got run over by a reindeer

Walking out from the lab Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and Grissom, we believe.

x-X-x-X-x

Now his body's on the table,

And his organs spread out wide,

And the sweet smell of his decomp,

That would just have matched his soul before he died.

x-X-x-X-x

I've warned all investigators.

Better watch out for yourselves!

Never let your supervisors

Get on the wrong side of Santa and his elves!

x-X-x-X-x

Ecklie got run over by a reindeer

Walking out from the lab Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and Grissom, we believe.


	2. The Twelve Days of a CSI Christmas

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I? I also don't own the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas_."_

A/N: Thanks to knadineg for the idea for this installment! If you have an idea, let me know!

The CSI Christmas Choir Presents:

_The Twelve Days of a CSI Christmas_

On the first day of Christmas

My lab tech sent to me

A DB at a crime scene.

x-X-x-X-x

On the second day of Christmas

My lab tech sent to me

Two bullet shells

And a DB at a crime scene.

x-X-x-X-x

On the third day of Christmas

My lab tech sent to me

Three fingerprints

Two bullet shells

And a DB at a crime scene.

x-X-x-X-x

On the fourth day of Christmas

My lab tech sent to me

Four bloody knives

Three fingerprints

Two bullet shells

And a DB at a crime scene.

x-X-x-X-x

On the fifth day of Christmas

My lab tech sent to me

Five pairs of gloves

Four bloody knives

Three fingerprints

Two bullet shells

And a DB at a crime scene.

x-X-x-X-x

On the sixth day of Christmas

My lab tech sent to me

Six perps a-killin'

Five pairs of gloves

Four bloody knives

Three fingerprints

Two bullet shells

And a DB at a crime scene.

x-X-x-X-x

On the seventh day of Christmas

My lab tech sent to me

Seven tests a-runnin'

Six perps a-killin'

Five pairs of gloves

Four bloody knives

Three fingerprints

Two bullet shells

And a DB at a crime scene.

x-X-x-X-x

On the eighth day of Christmas

My lab tech sent to me

Eight men a- stabbin'

Seven tests a-runnin'

Six perps a-killin'

Five pairs of gloves

Four bloody knives

Three fingerprints

Two bullet shells

And a DB at a crime scene.

x-X-x-X-x

On the ninth day of Christmas

My lab tech sent to me

Nine shippers shippin'

Eight men a-stabbin'

Seven tests a-runnin'

Six perps a-killin'

Five pairs of gloves

Four bloody knives

Three fingerprints

Two bullet shells

And a DB at a crime scene.

x-X-x-X-x

On the tenth day of Christmas

My lab tech sent to me

Ten muggers muggin'

Nine shippers shippin'

Eight men a-stabbin'

Seven tests a-runnin'

Six perps a-killin'

Five pairs of gloves

Four bloody knives

Three fingerprints

Two bullet shells

And a DB at a crime scene.

x-X-x-X-x

On the eleventh day of Christmas

My lab tech sent to me

Eleven hookers hookin'

Ten muggers muggin'

Nine shippers shippin'

Eight men a-stabbin'

Seven tests a-runnin'

Six perps a-killin'

Five pairs of gloves

Four bloody knives

Three fingerprints

Two bullet shells

And a DB at a crime scene.

x-X-x-X-x

On the twelfth day of Christmas

My lab tech sent to me

Twelve stalkers stalkin'

Eleven hookers hookin'

Ten muggers muggin'

Nine shippers shippin'

Eight men a-stabbin'

Seven tests a-runnin'

Six perps a-killin'

Five pairs of gloves

Four bloody knives

Three fingerprints

Two bullet shells

And a DB at a crime scene!


	3. Crime Lab Wonderland

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or "Winter Wonderland_."_ Don't sue me . . . it's Christmas!

A/N: Thanks to CinnamonFaerie for the idea for the song for this chapter! Leave your idea in a review!

The CSI Christmas Choir Presents:

_Crime Lab Wonderland_

Cell phones ring, are you listening,

At the scene, blood is glistening

A murderous sight,

We're busy tonight,

Working in a crime lab wonderland.

x-X-x-X-x

Gone away is the swing shift,

Here to stay is the night shift

We sing to this song,

As we work along,

Working in a crime lab wonderland.

x-X-x-X-x

In a cell we can see a bad man,

And ask him why he killed Parson Brown

He'll say: Where's my lawyer?

We'll say: Soon man,

But you can tell us

Before he comes to town.

x-X-x-X-x

Later on, he'll conspire,

As he dreams about fire

We'll face unafraid,

The plans that he's made,

Working in a crime lab wonderland.

x-X-x-X-x

In the morgue we can process this man,

Then try to find if it is Mister Brown

We'll work hard to put a name to this man,

'Til his prints turn everything upside-down.

x-X-x-X-x

When we catch 'em, ain't it thrilling,

You can do it, if you're willing

Death sentence, you say, if convicted today,

Working in a crime lab wonderland.

x-X-x-X-x

Working in a crime lab wonderland,

Working in a crime lab wonderland.


	4. Greggo the Spiked Haired Lab Rat

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Santa did not give me the rights to CSI this year, so (sigh) I must put in this disclaimer. Oh, I don't own "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_,"_ either.

A/N: This idea was my own :P If you have one, leave it in a review, please!

The CSI Christmas Choir Presents:

_Greggo the Spiked-Haired Lab Rat_

You know Grissom and Sara and Warrick and Nicky,

Willows and Ecklie and Curtis and Jimmy,

But do you recall

The most famous lab tech of all?

x-X-x-X-x

Greggo, the spiked-haired lab rat

Had some very shiny gel.

And if you ever saw it,

You would even say "bloody hell!"

x-X-x-X-x

All of the other CSIs

Used to laugh and be so mean.

They never let poor Greggo

Come to process their crime scenes.

x-X-x-X-x

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Grissom came to say:

"Greggo with your hair upright

Won't you go to the scene tonight?"

x-X-x-X-x

Then all the CSIs loved him

As they shouted out in glee,

Greggo the spiked-haired lab rat,

Soon you'll be a level three!


	5. Deck the Lab

Disclaimer**:**I (still) do not own CSI, or even anything remotely related to the CSI franchise. However, I find it amusing to dabble in carol-making for it, so here I am . . . I also do not own the song "Deck the Halls." Wow, I don't own a lot . . .

A/N**:** This song idea was mine; however, I would love to hear yours!

The CSI Christmas Choir Presents:

_Deck the Lab_

Deck the lab with creepy crawlies,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Bugs will be the bad guys' folly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

x-X-x-X-x

Blood is donning their apparel,

Fa la la, la la la, la la la.

This evidence is their peril,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

x-X-x-X-x

See the lab results before us,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Do they match the victim, Horace?

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

x-X-x-X-x

Stopping felons is our pleasure,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

And returning stolen treasure,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

x-X-x-X-x

Fast away the old case passes,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

And now a new one far surpasses,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

x-X-x-X-x

But we'll catch them, all together,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Heedless of the Vegas weather,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.


	6. Jingle Bells The CSI Version

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or anything related to it, but you know, with Christmas coming up, you never know what you might get . . . I also do not own the song "Jingle Bells."

A/N: Thanks also to Kagome the Chicken for the song idea for this carol! For others who have also made recommendations, keep on the look out during the next few carols! New ones are also always welcome.

The CSI Christmas Choir Presents:

_Jingle Bells: The CSI Version_

Dashing to the foe

Who killed last just yesterday

O'er the streets we go

Quickly making way;

Bells on cruisers ring

Setting wrong to right

What fun it is to ride and sing

This Vegas song tonight!

x-X-x-X-x

O! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride,

To the crime scene of the day, hey!

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride,

To the crime scene of the day!

x-X-x-X-x

A day or two ago

The vic had got a ride,

But soon Miss Fanny Bright

Realized she had to hide;

The driver was quite rank;

Misfortune seemed his lot;

He pulled over beside the bank

And the poor girl was shot!

x-X-x-X-x

O! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride,

To the crime scene of the day, hey!

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride,

To the crime scene of the day!

x-X-x-X-x

A day or two ago

When murdered Fanny fell

The perp was set to go

And the scene looked like Hell;

A man was riding by

Simply going on his way

He saw as there

She sprawling lay

And quickly called away!

x-X-x-X-x

O! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride,

To the crime scene of the day, hey!

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride,

To the crime scene of the day!

x-X-x-X-x

Now things are set right

Though time spent was long

Get the perp tonight

And sing this crime scene song;

Just get you on your way

We'll catch up to his lead

Bad guys will not win today

To us they'd better heed!

x-X-x-X-x

O! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride,

To the crime scene of the day, hey!

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride,

To the crime scene of the day!


	7. Grissom the Bugman

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or "Frosty the Snowman," but I did ask for the rights to CSI for Christmas . . .as well as for a pony . . .and a boyfriend . . .and a life . . .

A/N**: **Many thanks to Hope06 for the idea for this carol! More song recommendations are always smiled upon :)

The CSI Christmas Choir Presents:

_Grissom the Bugman_

Grissom the Bugman

Catching villains is his goal.

With his crime scene kit and protective clothes,

And the bugs that made him whole.

x-X-x-X-x

Grissom the Bugman

Chose the night shift over day.

He was in the know

Of the victim's woe,

And he helped them have their say.

x-X-x-X-x

There must have been some magic

In that new crime scene they found,

For when they let him see the head,

He began to dance around.

x-X-x-X-x

Grissom the Bugman

Felt alive as he could be,

For the head, they say

Was chock full that day

Of more bugs than they could see.

x-X-x-X-x

Grissom the Bugman

Knew that time was short that day,

So he said "Get done!

And I'll have my fun,

Now before they crawl away!"

x-X-x-X-x

Down to the crime lab

With an insect in his hand.

Running here and there

With concern and care,

Saying, "Solve this if you can!"

x-X-x-X-x

The bugs told him the part of town

Where the perp liked to stop,

And they did not wait a moment when

They loudly hollered, "Cops!"

x-X-x-X-x

Grissom the Bugman

Felt so pleased about his day.

He took his new bug supply,

Saying, "Don't your cry,

You can feed again some day!"

x-X-x-X-x

Thumpety thump thump

Thumpety thump thump

Look at Grissom go!

x-X-x-X-x

Thumpety thump thump

Thumpety thump thump

Letting the bugs go!


	8. Silent Fight

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own CSI or "Silent Night." I'm just using them for the sake of bringing holiday cheer!

A/N:Thanks to ArieaLeaighaGrace for the idea for this carol! More are welcome!

The CSI Christmas Choir Presents:

_Silent Fight_

Silent fight, deadly fight,

Cuts are deep, blood is bright,

Round yon woman with organs piled,

Who could have killed this woman so wild?

CSIs will bring peace,

CSIs will bring peace.

x-X-x-X-x

Silent fight, gruesome fight,

Neighbors quake at the sight,

Her husband and boyfriend are far,

Both have left the state of Nevada.

But which one killed that morn?

But which one killed that morn?

x-X-x-X-x

Silent fight, deathly fight,

Evidence makes things right.

Man's jealousy is what made this case,

It was her husband's fall from grace.

He was cursed from his birth,

He was cursed from his birth.


	9. Doc Robbins is Coming to Town

Disclaimer:I still do not own the rights to CSI . . .I do however, now own the third season of CSI! I also do not own the song "Santa Claus is Coming to Town."

A/N: Thanks to StoryDreamer for the idea for this carol. Leave your recommendation in a review!

The CSI Christmas Choir Presents:

_Doc Robbins is Coming to Town_

You better watch out,

You better not die,

And if you doubt

You'll soon want to cry,

Doc Robbins is comin' to town.

x-X-x-X-x

Are you on the list

Of who's died tonight?

Gonna find out

Why your soul took flight,

Doc Robbins is comin' to town.

x-X-x-X-x

He'll know you're not sleepin',

He'll guess at why you shake,

He'll figure out your cause of death,

So don't die for your own sake!

x-X-x-X-x

You'd better look out,

Don't let yourself die,

Watch out for the gout;

He'll take out your eye!

Doc Robbins is comin' to town!


	10. Homicide Rock

Disclaimer: I still do not own CSI or Christmas. I wish I did, as always. Alas, every year my hopes diminish more and more as to ever getting either / Also, I do not own "Jingle Bell Rock."

A/N**: ** Thanks to moshpenguin for the song idea. Leave me yours in a review!

The CSI Christmas Choir Presents:

_Homicide Rock_

Homicide, homicide, homicide rock.

Homicides bring a reason to sing.

Searching and sleuthing are bushels of fun!

Now the CSIs have begun

x-X-x-X-x

Homicide, homicide, homicide rock.  
Homicide crimes pop up all the time.

Chilling and filling all hearts with despair,

In the desert air!

x-X-x-X-x

It's the night-time, it's the right time,

To put the crook away.

Homicide time is a swell time,

To test samples of DNA!

Hurry up CSIs, pick up your feet,

You've got to fight the clock,

Catchin' killers is a dangerous feat,

That's the homicide,

That's the homicide,

That's the homicide rock!


End file.
